Stems of now
by Miami Nicole
Summary: The Story of Jory's daughter Keaira and his other children Darren,Dedrie sorry if I spelled it wrong , Chris, Cathy, and Kaden and how Bart effects them


Dance to the music daddy though you can't

Dance in your mind

Dance in your dreams

Dance even though you cannot stand

It's not fair you can't move

It's not fair to take your legs away

I remember wishing I could give you mine

Not as graceful as yours used to be but you could make them that way

Dance for me

Dance for her

Dance for all of us

But Dance for you too

Hear the music in your head

Twirl in your mind

Stand up daddy and dance like you used to

Daddy had been crippled before my brother Darren and sister Deirdre had even been born. My daddy's legs were thin. They weren't always like that. He used to have pretty dancing legs. I once had a grandma and grandpa who passed on before I was born. Grandma Cathy was my daddy's real mommy but Grandpa Chris was one of my daddy's, many daddies. I only know what my daddy and Uncle Bart have said about them but I know they must have really loved them. My dad named my brother and Sister Chris and Cathy and my other brother Kaden and me Keaira.

I don't remember much before I was three. Uncle Bart was never happy till then and daddy says he became happy because of me. I remember the day well for just a three year old I suppose.

I was bored with watching daddy paint like I watched him do every day but when his paintings were done they were pretty and colorful. Uncle Bart was at his desk setting books everywhere then grabbing a small one. His dark blue eyes fell on me and I kept my ground though his eyes scared me they were like daddies but they didn't have that soft glint. "What are you doing in here getting out!" I stared at him and said "where you going?" "Church no leave." "I want to go" I said wanting to try something new. "Fine but you must stay quite." I nodded it wasn't my strong point but I was going to try. Uncle Bart went towards the church me following at his heels. He sat down on the pew and I paid attention to him as he talked about religion. When it was time to sing he began to sing in a deep voice. I watched in amazement. He looked down at me and I said "pretty voice Uncle Bartie." He gave a little grin and said "now sing." I nodded and began to sing what he had. I looked up and he was smiling "good job" he said. I nodded smiling back.

After Church Uncle Bart stared at me and I said "can we go ride the horses Uncle Bart please." He gave a little smile and said "and do what Keaira?" "Hunt and ride." He nodded and began to walk towards the barn. He got one horse that we were going to share but I said "I can ride." "Who taught you?" "Nobody I taught myself." He snorted and I said "let me ride Stormy." "Stormy?" "That's what I call the gray one with light spots." He stared at me and said "not a bad name." I smiled proud with myself. He sits me on the horse and then gets on the other one. I saw the surprise look on his face when I could keep up with him. He smiled and galloped ahead. We ended up not hunting and just riding.

When we went back to his office I sat in a chair near his desk and grabbed a book off a shelf. "You probably won't be able to read that." "You format your document to your needs" I began. "Okay then" he chuckled. I read on not really interested just reading. Then I hear dad screaming "KEAIRA, KEAIRA WHERE ARE YOU?" "Dad?" He wheeled into the office and looked at Bart then me. "What are you doing in here Keaira?" "Reading." "Why not read in your room or mine?" "Uncle Bart took me to Church and then horse riding." "Really?" I nodded and looked at Uncle Bart who had a grin on his face. "Well were going out to dinner tonight so say goodbye to Uncle Bart and then come." "Stay here daddy I'll say goodbye quick I want to ride on your lap." He smiled and nodded. I really did love daddy even if he had dark eyes. I ran to Uncle Bart and hugged him and said "can we go to a movie tomorrow Uncle Bart?" "Maybe." "Thanks." I then ran to dad's a waiting arm and jumped onto his comfy lap that Kaden and I loved to ride on. Chris saw us go by and plopped onto dad's lap next to me. I hugged him around the neck and said "Chrisy." "Keaira." My dad smiled and I said to him "Does Chris look like Grandpa Chris?" "Very much." "What was he like?" "Smart and loving." "Like you." "I'm not his kind of smart." "Is Uncle Bart smart?" "Very much so I must say." "Why?" "Cause he is." I didn't understand and was looking forward to seeing Uncle Bart again.

Kaden and Cathy were carried by mom towards us and soon dad had us all on his lap kissing our cheeks. Darren and Deirdre came over and hugged daddy and dad asked "do you guys love me?" My siblings all nodded but I didn't he looked at me hurt. "Keaira don't you love me?" "I love you more than anything dad" I said throwing my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me.

The next day I went into Uncle Bart's office and ran to him with a hug. He was surprised but hugged me back with a smile and I said "Uncle Bart why you so smart?" He looked surprised and smiled and said "why?" "Dad said you just were why you so smart?" He grinned again and said "because I learn quickly." "Do I learn quickly?" "I believe so." I smiled and said "Uncle Bart do you dance?" "No." "Daddy used to now he don't he was a pretty dancer why he no dance anymore?" "He hasn't told you?" "No he gets teary eyed and mom tells me not to bug him." "Almost a year before Darren and Deirdre were born he was performing a ballet at my 25th birthday party when a large pillar crushed his spine so he could no longer dance or walk." "I wish he could dance I've seen videos why couldn't I have been born to see him dance on stage?" He shrugged and I felt my eyebrows draw together but then I softened and said "why you no perform on stage?" "I told you I don't dance." "You sing." He smiled and said "You like my singing?" "Yes Uncle Bart its beau." "Beau?" "I've been studying French it's the masculine form of beautiful I believe." "Yes it is." I smiled proud and he kissed my head for the first time gently rocking me.


End file.
